rockstargamesbullyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullworth Academy
Bullworth Academy is an independent boarding school located in the town of Bullworth. It is run by Dr. Crabblesnitch. School Information The school is located within the New England area, in the state of New Hampshire. The school is a neo-gothic design and resembles Fettes College in Edinburgh. According to Jimmy Hopkins, it has a reputation of being one of the toughest and worst schools in the country. The school consists of nine main buildings: the Boys' Dorm, the Girls' Dorm, the main building, the library, the auto repair shop, Harrington House, the gym, the Jocks Clubhouse and the Observatory. Other buildings exist, but they have no major role in the game. The school has 60 students, not including the Prefects. At the end of the game, Gary Smith is expelled and Zoe Taylor is enrolled, so the number of students remains at 60. It is dominated by four cliques: the Nerds, the Preppies, the Greasers and the Jocks. The fifth clique, the Bullies have no real interest in the pecking order and often do as they like. There are also a number of Non-Clique Students as well as the four prefects and the faculty. The school's campus provides the backdrop to the early goings on during the game but features less often as the game progresses. Curriculum The school also has a football field and provides at least twelve classes: Art, Biology, Chemistry, English, Geography, Gym, History, Home Economics, Math, Music, Photography and Shop. History and Home Economics are never available to Jimmy. Biology, Geography, Math and Music are only available in Bully: Scholarship Edition. During gameplay, only Art, Chemistry, English, and Gym, are available at the start of Chapter 1 (along with Biology and Music in the Scholarship Edition). Geography, Math and Shop become unlocked at the beginning of Chapter 2, and Photography first requires Jimmy to earn a camera by completing the mission Hattrick vs. Galloway. The Bullworth athletics program is a large feature of the school. It advertises soccer, wrestling, boxing, dodgeball, "and more", but its crown jewel is football and its team the Bullworth Bullhorns. The campus hosts a football field, a full size gymnasium with a wooden basketball court, and an out-of-use swimming pool. Classes follow a Class schedule. Campus Layout Bullworth Academy's campus takes up roughly 16% of the town of Bullworth. It is located in the southern central section. Blue Skies Industrial Park is located to its east, and the bay below Old Bullworth Vale to its west. The Boys' Dorm and Girls' Dorm are the two northernmost buildings, located near one of the school gates. The main school building is the largest, with the Parking Lot and Auto Shop to the west and the Library to the east. South of the main building is a courtyard with the fountain. A statue of the School Mascot stands in the middle of the fountain. Harrington House is east of the fountain, and the Autoshop and garages, which cover a lot of area, can be reached from the west. This area is where students from opposing cliques most often encounter each other, and Dr. Crabblesnitch's office has a window overlooking it. Further south is the Gymnasium and the Football Field. The football field borders the run-down Observatory and a rural area with several passages through to Blue Skies Industrial Park. Coat of arms The school coat of arms is featured on the cover of the game box. Its blazon is: Quarterly, I azure a fist affronty; II or a serpent azure erect; III or a rat azure statant reversed; IV azure a cranium or affronty; for a Crest, a bull's head or; for Supporters, dexter and sinister leaves or. Motto 'Bullworth Academy' and below it 'Canis Canem Edit'. List of locations on campus *Auto Shop *Boys' Dorm *Football Field *Girls' Dorm *Gym (building) *Harrington House *Jocks Clubhouse *Library *Main Building *Observatory *Parking Lot Trivia *When you look at the school from the outside, there appears to be three floors (as portrayed by three stories of windows), but inside the school building there are only two accessible floors. As found out in the "Beta Bully" Thread on the Bully-Board forums, there is a completely solid third floor hidden in the "Hidden Interior Universe" that can be accessed with levitation codes on the Scholarship Edition. The floor contains a Roof door and a few class doors, but nothing is accessible. The floor only spawns and is only able to be found during "Final Showdown", which likely means the third floor was meant to be used during a cut portion where Jimmy was to chase Gary to the roof. *The school is featured in the Grand Theft Auto IV TV program I'm Rich in a brief cameo, suggesting the game exists in the same fictional universe as the GTA IV Era. *For the duration of Chapter 1, the school gates remain locked. There is no established canon reason for this, although it's believed that Rockstar used the same restricted area mechanic like in GTA canon. As such, this was done to make sure that players explore the school first and familiarize themselves with the game controls. *On the Xbox 360 version of Bully: Scholarship Edition it is possible to escape Bullworth Academy. The player needs to go to the bin near the girls dorm hop in it and face the wall. Then when the player jumps out (still facing the wall) Jimmy should be out of Bullworth and is able to purchase new clothes or bikes. *If the player somehow manages to get on top of the Academy (use of trainers on PC version) before/after Final Showdown the planks/platforms won't be there and the player will fall through the roof and land in pink water. Category:Bullworth Academy Category:Locations